


No Sooner Looked But They Loved

by whimsigyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/whimsigyu
Summary: Nam Woohyun didn't expect much out of their yearly summer vacation until he breathed in the refreshing summer breeze that is Kim Sunggyu.





	No Sooner Looked But They Loved

It’s the cold morning breeze that wakes Woohyun up. It would have been the glowing rays of the sun if he somehow managed to get cozy again. He sits up slowly, eyes squinting at the growing brightness that invades  his pupils . He tries rubbing the sleep away, hoping the action will also wake him up fully, but he only gets a handful of sand and he groans. He tries to shake off the tiny annoyances before trying again. Once he’s more or less accustomed to the light, he looks around and realizes he’s alone. He slips on his now oversized sweater properly and notes that he will no longer be able to use it. It was stretched out too much during the night. He searches the coastline in both directions but the beach is practically deserted (save for some crabs). He sees a pair of people off in the distance, already paddling out in to the ocean. He figures they’re surfers trying to catch the early morning waves.

“When did he even leave?” he  mumbles half-heartedly  before deciding to stand.

He tries to pat all the sand stuck to his graphic tee and cropped sweats off but does a poor job and eventually gives up, especially when he realizes his hair is full of the pesky grains as well. With an annoyed grunt, he heads back to the house that’s a few hundred feet away. He certainly wasn’t expecting to sleep on the beach the night before when he slipped out of the house to take a walk. He also wasn’t expecting to meet the brunet sitting on the beach in the middle of the night.

 

Woohyun sneaks into the house as quietly as he can. He doesn’t hear any noise, nothing that alerts him to others being awake. He has a sneaking suspicion that it’s incredibly early and he’s absolutely right when he sees the clock on the wall. It’s announcing 5:50 and counting. He sighs before climbing up the stairs and heading to his room. It’s the one furthest from the stairs but it’s also the one with the ocean view. He fought tooth and nail for the opportunity to choose first and his hard work was rewarded (but in reality he was the first one to run upstairs to check the rooms out). He’s expecting his room to be empty but doesn’t miss the figure curled up on one side of the full size bed. He freezes for a moment and then realizes who it is. It’s Sohyun, a childhood friend of his. His gaze lingers on her for a moment but he decides to ignore her and instead heads to the wardrobe. He tries his best to make the least amount of noise possible and succeeds, escaping the room and heading to the bathroom in less than five minutes with everything he needed.

It’s not until he’s in the bathroom behind a locked door and under the spray of the shower that he allows himself to think of the night before.

He met someone… or rather, tried to help someone. A  _ drunk _ someone. (Not that Woohyun was entirely sober either.) 

It was a guy, around his age, that randomly decided to sit somewhere near their rented beach house in the middle of the night and stare off into the vast openness of the ocean. It would’ve been weird if there weren’t other beach houses around.The coastline was littered with them, but each secluded enough from the other to warrant some privacy. Woohyun didn’t ask for his name. He only asked if he needed help. He rejected Woohyun’s offer, and explained that he was just taking a walk and got tired. Woohyun offered to walk the other back but the male refused that as well. The night was cool and the ocean breeze only added to the cold night air. The male was shaking. He was wearing beach shorts and a simple white t-shirt, no shoes and no sweater.

Woohyun dawdled for a moment. He didn’t want to leave the man there alone and he looked so pitiful sitting there in the deserted beach staring off into nothing and shaking from the cold.

“Would you mind if I keep you company?”

He didn’t receive an answer but Woohyun took that as a good enough sign. He took his sweater off and covered the man with it before taking a seat next to him.

“You’ll get cold. Take it back,” the other said, pulling it off and handing it over.

“Aren’t  _ you _ cold?”

The male didn’t answer him but waited for the other to take the warm piece of clothing.

“How about we share then?” Woohyun scooted closer and took the sweater before re-positioning it, stretching the material out as much as possible. He figured the action would ruin it, but it would keep them warm at least.

The other didn’t protest and actually leaned into Woohyun, making said male chuckle slightly under his breath. At such a close proximity he could smell the alcohol on the other man and he could feel him trembling. It was a while before he felt the other return to normal, the warmth of the sweater and of his own body helping to stabilize the lone male’s body temperature. They sat in silence for a long while, Woohyun not wanting to pry and the other just sitting there leaning against him.

A small, dry laugh, devoid of any mirth, escaped the man after a while, “Who would have thought I’d be doing this with a total stranger instead…”

Woohyun let the statement hang in the air for a moment before deciding to speak, “Going through a break up?”

There was no answer.

“I don’t think it’s worth freezing in the cold.”

The male chuckled, this time he could hear  a rich warmth in the sound, “You’re nice… Aren’t you afraid?”

“Aren’t  _ you _ ?”

The drunken male turned to look at him for the first time. Woohyun  only saw  the man’s profile so he turned to do the same. He could feel the drunken male’s  gaze roam his features so he gave himself the liberty to do the same. The male was a brunet, he noted. He owned a small pair of almond shaped eyes, a slim nose, and full lips. His features were soft and he looked really young. He was pretty too. He watched the lips turn up into a smile. He had a nice shapely smile.

“That’s a nice face.”

Woohyun couldn’t keep the sudden laugh that escaped him, “Thanks?” he said, “You’re not bad either.”

The brunet only hum med before returning his attention to the sea. He let his head rest on Woohyun’s shoulder, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Woohyun shift ed  a little and cleared his throat. He wondered what kind of person this guy was. They had just met but even he could tell something was occupying his mind.

“This would probably be more enjoyable for you if it was your girlfriend, wouldn’t it?” the stranger asked as he re-positioned his head to look up at Woohyun. The dark haired male could feel the hot breath on his neck and he swallowed thickly. His neck was incredibly sensitive and his body was reacting to the warmth.

“…Maybe… if I had one.”

“Hmmm,” the male hummed, “that makes two of us, then.”

Warmth raced down Woohyun’s spine when he felt the other press closer to him, “So warm.”

“Shouldn’t you be heading back? I’m sure your girlfriend is worried about you,” Woohyun tried.

“Too cold. I just want to stay here,” he lifted his head off the strong shoulder to look at Woohyun. The action brought them incredibly close, “…You’re really handsome.”

Woohyun didn’t move. He didn’t say it, but he did think the other was pretty. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system (or Sohyun’s confession fresh in his mind), maybe the way the moon illuminated his features, maybe it was the way the other male was looking at him, but he found himself entranced with the other’s almost surreal beauty. It didn’t help that the stranger was looking up at him with his gaze very obviously tracing his lips. He leaned in slowly, and when the other didn’t move away or discouraged him, instead parting his lips lightly, he took the full lips with his own. Woohyun was relieved that the other returned the kiss almost instantly. It wasn’t laced with desperation or anything of the sort. It was slow and a little clumsy. He could feel the slightly chapped lips against his but it wasn’t bad. They pulled away after a few moments. The stranger smiled lightly before resting his head on Woohyun’s shoulder again. His hand reached for Woohyun’s and he took it in his. Woohyun didn’t retract his hand even as the soft and slim fingers slipped between his slightly stubby ones. They didn’t speak another word and instead stared out above the dark ocean, listening to the waves gently rolling onto the beach and watching the stars flickering in the vast sky. After a while of sitting in the sand, Woohyun noticed the other’s head kept slipping lower and lower. 

“Are you asleep?”

When he didn’t receive an answer he chuckled lightly, “Who would have thought  _ I’d _ be doing this with a stranger.” 

He re-positioned them so that they were both laying down, the stranger’s head on his arm. It wasn’t long before he too dozed off, both huddled together to keep the most amount of body heat in the cool night.

 

Woohyun remembers everything vividly and he wonders what unearthly power possessed him to kiss the stranger. He can’t come up with an answer, nothing that would make sense to him. 

He didn’t drink a lot the night before. Woohyun spent most of his day outside, if not playing beach volleyball or soccer, he was swimming or simply sitting under the shade of an umbrella. The group of friends didn’t call it a day until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. He managed to relax a bit, shower, and even had some dinner before he decided to join the rowdy bunch in the living room. He only drank a few beers when his friend pulled him off to the side. He was distressed because Sohyun truly felt like a younger sister to him. Although she grew up into a beautiful young lady, he just didn’t harbor any feelings for her. Any other guy would have jumped at the chance. She was drunk and possibly willing to do whatever he wanted, but he would have never accepted doing anything to hurt her.

So the best solution he could come up with at the time was to disappear for a while.

That was one thing from the night before that he didn’t really want to think about. He sighed as he finally turned off the shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. 

 

It’s almost eleven in the morning when he starts hearing the other occupants of the house start moving around. He cooked breakfast earlier and was just sitting around staring off into the ocean for the majority of the time after that (he did nap for a while as well). He’s currently sitting outside in the kitchen balcony, the doors open to let the fresh breeze sweep the stagnant air away. He doesn’t want to admit it but a small part of him is looking out for the stranger from the night before.

Woohyun watches as his friend looked around the open living room and kitchen. It ’ s Hoya. The dark haired friend sees him sitting outside. He makes a bee line straight for the refrigerator and pulls out a cold bottle of water before heading towards him.

“What are you doing up already?” his friend’s voice is thick with sleep.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Woohyun laughs at him.

“How come you’re fine?”

“Please, It’s me you’re talking to. There’s no other explanation.”

Hoya rolls his eyes, “Is no one else awake yet?”

“Nah, it’s just me.”

Hoya grunts in acknowledgment before setting his arms on the table and resting his head on them. The ocean sparkles as the waves reflect the light from the sun. Shouts and splashes fill the air around them along with the rolling waves . Some people started their day early, unlike his group of drunken friends. The beach houses aren’t packed together. There’s at least  a few hundred feet between the vacation homes and there was a group of ten on that particular stretch of coastline.

“What were we even supposed to do today?” Hoya asks, his voice muffled because of his position.

“Nothing?”

“Right… I don’t think anyone will be up for anything.”

“Am I really the only one who didn’t get shitfaced last night? This is gonna be one hell of a vacation,” Woohyun complained as he leaned back against the chair, stretching his arms upwards.

“Hey…,” Hoya called once he lifted his head, “where the hell did you go last night? Why did you leave?”

Woohyun brings his hands down and he taps his fingers on the wooden table. He avoids Hoya’s gaze and looks out into the sunny beach, “Nothing. I just wanted to take a walk on the beach. I didn’t want to get fucked up and end up like you.”

“Keep rubbing it in, asshole.”

“It’s not my fault,” Woohyun laughed when he heard more commotion come from inside the house.

The newcomer is tall and slim with dark hair and fair skin. He looks like he just got out of the shower. He also heads straight to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water before heading out to meet the other two on the kitchen balcony.

“Hey, I didn’t think anyone would be up right now,” he greets as he pulls a chair out and takes a seat at the table.

“Yah, Sungjong looks like he can hold out better than you,” Woohyun teases Hoya. He doesn’t get anything other than a grunt from the male, to his dismay.

“Yeah…, I stopped drinking after you left,” Sungjong says, emphasizing with his gaze that he knew exactly what happened last night and he was going to need an explanation.

Woohyun signals for him to be quiet and the male complies, albeit a little reluctantly.

“So what are we doing today?” he asks instead, changing the subject.

“Everyone’s gonna wake up like the living dead,” Woohyun points at Hoya to prove his point, “But there was nothing special planned today.”

“Oh, I want go into town to check out the shops, the restaurants, the view—”

“The clubs,” Woohyun interjects.

Hoya’s head shoots up at that and he grabs his head in pain, “I opt out. I’ll just stay here.”

“Weak man, weak…” Woohyun continues and gets the middle finger as Hoya’s response.

“I’m gonna go back inside. The sun is actually making my head pound harder,” the hungover male says as he stands and lumbers back inside, passing the kitchen and counter that separates both rooms and plopping down on the living room couch.

The other two stare after him until Sungjong is satisfied the other won’t be paying them any attention. He turns his gaze to the shorter male and waits.

“Did you know?” Woohyun asks without being prompted.

“About what?”

“About Sohyun. About her liking me?”

Sungjong stares at him, his gaze penetrating, “You know, I don’t know if I should be impressed or annoyed with you at this point.”

“Why?” the other asks, confused.

“It’s actually really obvious, Hyun. She really dotes on you. Or are you still nursing your broken heart?”

Woohyun rolls his eyes, “Why does it have to come back to her? We broke up two years ago. I’m over it,” the shorter male pauses to get his point across before continuing, “And Sohyun... She’s like a sister to me. I dote on her too but… I can’t return those feelings.”

“…Why not? Why don’t you give her a chance?”

“I think I can handle my own life, thanks,” Woohyun says defensively.

Sungjong raises his hands as a form of surrender and the shorter male breathes easy. He doesn’t see why he needs to give reasons for how he feels or for his decisions. He hates to admit to the fact that Sungjong has a point. He could give Sohyun a chance. He sighs heavily.

Despite telling himself that, he finds himself avoiding the girl for the rest of the day. She does the same. He figures she doesn’t know how to face him and he understands, because he doesn’t know how to face her either. The day is spent nursing hangovers and sleeping.

 

The day after is spent much in the same manner. They enjoy the sun, the beach, the ocean and have a few drinks later on in the night. Everyone is a little more reluctant to drink too much but they still stay up late watching shows or playing video games. Woohyun finds himself sitting out on the balcony for a good portion of the evening but soon gives up waiting to see a familiar figure. He doesn’t even know what exactly he’s looking for. The stranger from a few nights ago seemed like it was a figment of his imagination. He never saw anyone remotely resembling the man and he started to think that maybe he had dealt with some kind of mermaid instead of a real person.

He still hasn’t spoken to Sohyun yet.

 

“Let’s go! I’m tired of waiting!” Hyuna complains as she kicks her feet.

She’s a tiny girl with long brown hair and a bubbly personality. She also happens to be Sohyun’s best friend. They were waiting on the last stragglers to get downstairs so they could head out into town. Hoya and Woohyun are the last to come downstairs.

“Who’s driving?” Hoya asks. He heads to the kitchen to get himself some water.

“I am!” Hyuna calls excitedly as she gets up to snatch the car keys from the drawer that’s next to the door.

Woohyun stops his descent from the stairs and stares at the girl who’s smiling in accomplishment before continuing his path.

“In that case I’ll walk.”

Hyuna makes an indignant sound and hits Woohyun on the shoulder as he passes by, making the male laugh.

“You’re so mean!”

“I’m just kidding! …Maybe,” he adds teasingly as an afterthought and dodges the open palmed smack he was about to receive on his chest.

“Jerk,” she mumbles with a cute pout on her lips before turning to the others and waiting.

The male can only smile fondly at the girl before taking a seat on an armrest of the couch in the living room. They’re all dressed casually, nothing more elaborate than a pair of worn out jeans or capris and a t-shirt. The seaside breeze would keep them cool against the hot rays of the sun.

 

They’re sitting together after eating lunch. It’s a few hours after they left their vacation home and they were just about done going through the half mile long boardwalk. There are a few brand name stores but there are dozens of local stands that sell ocean themed trinkets, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, almost everything that could be used as an accessory. Hyuna and Sohyun insisted on buying them all matching bracelets. Each used a different color as the overall theme but the style was the same. There were pastel colored shells of different sizes accented with sterling silver and white faux pearls peppered between them.

Woohyun absentmindedly fingered the trinket around his wrist, thinking about the shy smile given to him by Sohyun as she handed him the bracelet. The awkwardness between them dissipated slowly but they still weren’t talking much to each other. It’s safe to say that the group of friends noticed but said nothing on the matter.

They’re resting under the roof of the open dining area of the restaurant. It overlooked the ocean on one side and the other was open to the boardwalk. If patrons got tired of looking out into the vast moving waters, they could people watch to their heart’s content. The group of friends discovered there were numerous clubs on the strip, most were small, not huge enough to accommodate hundreds of people at once, others were open to the ocean air, just like the restaurant, and others were exclusive. There are plenty of places to check out whenever they decide to attend the night scene in the little town.

Their drinks get refills and it’s when Woohyun is taking a sip of the cool lemonade that he sees another group of friends around their age (there was a lot of them, unsurprisingly enough). The group is all guys, four of them to be precise. They’ve gathered around a small stall vendor. The woman is flustered as she shows the handsome boys her handmade work. Woohyun’s not sure what it is that she makes but he can see some jewelry and pretty ocean themed jewelry boxes. One of the friends is dark haired, the other is a light haired brunet, one of them is blond and the other has auburn colored hair. He watches in mild amusement as the blond and the brunet buy something, and fluster the young woman even more. She bows repeatedly as they do the same before continuing on.

He stops nursing the glass of lemonade when he catches sight of the auburn headed male’s face. He stares for a moment and slowly realizes it’s the same guy he found at the beach just two nights before. If he thought the other male looked pretty under the moonlight, then he was a little above stunning in daylight. His smile was much brighter, his eye smile was just as pretty, his features were just as soft as he remembered and his lips... Woohyun’s eyes lingered on them for a moment. The stranger’s lips were plump and full. He was wearing some faded jeans with rips on the front of his thighs, a white t-shirt and a beige cardigan on top of it. Woohyun could see he was wearing some white canvas shoes as well.

Woohyun feels himself tense up when the group of friends look in his direction, presumably to check out the restaurant or the view, he’s not entirely sure but his eyes catch the auburn headed male’s gaze. He’s not sure if they’re actually looking at each other but it feels like they are, at least for a few moments. Woohyun can see the other male scrutinizing him subtly before the blond friend wraps an arm around his waist, successfully distracting the stranger. Woohyun’s brows knit together in confusion, suddenly wondering if the ‘girlfriend’ they spoke about was even real. The male did kiss him back after all. Was the blond guy the one the auburn haired stranger was talking about a few nights ago? He would probably never know. But at least it looked like the male was handling himself well.

 

 

It’s the second night and Woohyun has given up. Maybe the guy was actually wasted but mastered the ability to function like a slightly tipsy human. Or maybe Woohyun just confused the man he saw earlier that day. But he sincerely doubts that. He took a good look at the man, and even if no names were exchanged, he would remember the other’s small eyes. If he thought the brunet looked pretty with only the moonlight illuminating them, then the sun made him shine beautifully. The man isn’t an angel by any means, but something about the auburn haired male simply captivates him. Maybe its the careful way the man carries himself, or the way he smiles… He isn’t sure.

Woohyun sighs and shakes his head, more at himself than to actually get rid of his thoughts. He’s acting ridiculous. He never thought a random drunk would occupy his mind so much. He stands from his bed and decides to check the beach for the last time before heading to bed. He pushes the blue sheer curtains out of the way and slides open the glass door before stepping onto the cool wood. He tries to ignore the slight knot of disappointment that forms in his stomach when he realizes the beach is deserted.

He sighs and uses his elbows as support on the railing. He stays that way, deciding to distract his mind by giving his eyes something more beautiful to watch. The moon hasn’t risen yet, but he can see a lot of stars glittering in the dark curtain of night. It’s ideal scenery, and Woohyun finds himself wishing he has someone to share the quiet moment with. His thoughts return to the auburn haired male and he chuckles humorlessly. He pushes himself off the railing and scans the beach one last time.

His eyes spot something in the distance to his right. Is someone walking along the beach? He watches for a few more seconds and before he can actually debate on what to do, he finds himself reaching for his sweater and heading downstairs.

 

Woohyun realizes it  _ is _ the man from from two nights ago. He stops walking when he can see him clearly. The other male stops as well. Woohyun doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what he should say, but luckily the other man takes it upon himself to speak.

“Are you the one from …?”

“Maybe…”

The other gazes at him. Woohyun can only guess the male’s taking him in and trying to remember.

“You were the guy from this afternoon.”

“...Maybe…”

The stranger flashes a smirk before approaching the male coyly, “You were the one that stole a kiss.”

Woohyun feels his face grow hot, and he hopes the other can’t tell, but it looks like he  _ can _ tell, because the smirk grows into a smile. 

“You remember that?”

”Alcohol only affects my inhibitions, not my memory…,” the pretty faced male says before walking past him, “…yet, anyway.”

“What’s your name?” the stranger asks as he continues walking.

The dark haired male stares after him before hurrying after, “It’s Woohyun…”

“Woohyun?” the brunet spoke to himself quietly, giving him a side glance, “You really are handsome.”

Woohyun chooses to ignore the comment, but he doesn’t deny the smug feeling that spreads in him. It doesn’t take him long to reach the other, “What about you? What’s your name?”

“I’m Sunggyu.”

“Do you usually wander around when you’re drunk?”

Sunggyu hums in amusement, “There was a reason I was sitting on the beach two nights ago.”

“Really? What was it? Your break-up?”

Sunggyu smiles, “A game, actually. I was dared to convince the first person I found on the beach to come back and drink with us.”

Woohyun breathes out a small laugh, “That went well.”

The small eyed man smiles but changes the conversation, “What brings you out tonight? Hoping to find another drunk?”

“Sleeping on the beach sounds romantic, but not something I’d want to do again.”

“Not even if it’s with me?” Sunggyu asks in a teasing manner.

“…I might consider it…”

The auburn haired male takes Woohyun by the hand and leads him to a group of dark rocks that are protruding from the sand, not too far from the waves crashing onto the beach. They’re halfway between two beach houses, isolated enough from any curious eyes, the rocks providing more shelter from onlookers, if any. Sunggyu picks the biggest rock that happens to be the one in between the smaller ones. Woohyun follows obediently and sits when Sunggyu does the same. 

There’s space between them, but not enough to have someone else join. Woohyun sits back against the rock and lets his head rest back. The artificial lights that are fixed on the beach houses are dimmed and their shelter provides them with even more shadows.

“It’s kind of strange, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Woohyun asks.

“Not wanting to be around your friends, but not wanting to be completely alone either.”

Woohyun doesn’t answer and simply sits there in silence. He can relate. Going through a break up after a very serious relationship was devastating. Wanting to forget it all and distracting himself from it was the best course of action, but at the same time he didn’t want to do anything but think about what went wrong, what could have changed, what could have been different, what could have  _ been _ . Woohyun knew it.

But he was only a sophomore in college back then. He hasn’t entered another relationship since then. He figures it can wait until he graduates. He doesn’t want anymore distractions from what he wants to accomplish.

“Maybe I am strange,” Sunggyu says when the other remains silent.

“I don’t think so. It was a serious relationship, wasn’t it?”

“I thought it was…”

Woohyun turns to face him. He can’t see much but he can imagine the face the other is making. He doesn’t want to pry, he’s not nosy after all, but he does want to offer a few words of encouragement. He doesn’t know what happened but he does know things change. They always do.

Woohyun sighs and turns his attention back to the glittering sky, “Things will get better. Just think of it as practice for when the next person comes along. We learn by trial and error after all. We can’t expect every single thing to play out the way we imagine it. There are way too many variables completely out of our control.”

The dark haired male hears movement and he turns to see Sunggyu move over to sit closer to him.

“Sounds like you have some experience.”

“Maybe…”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes at the word but leans against Woohyun. They’re shoulder to shoulder and Woohyun makes no move to change that. They sit in silence for a while before Sunggyu speaks again, “Are you usually this talkative or am I an exception.”

Woohyun can’t help the smile that crosses his lips at those teasing words, “Well, I don’t make it a habit to look after drunks, or sit with strangers.”

“But you have no problem taking kisses from them?”

“I was a little drunk too,” Woohyun tries to defend.

Sunggyu laughs off the excuse, “So I’m just gonna be the drunk guy you took care of that one time? And you’ll be that one guy that took care of me when I was drunk?”

The dark haired male smiles again, “No, but I don’t think anything of mine is worth sharing. I live an uninteresting life.”

“You say that, but how do you expect me to believe it? There must be something you like to do.”

Woohyun sits there and thinks for a moment, “I like sports, mostly.”

“Oh? Do you play regularly? What sports do you like?”

“I guess so, yeah. I’m on the soccer team at my school.”

“Oh,” Sunggyu said in awe, “Then you must be pretty good.”

“I would hope so. What about you? What do you like?”

“I like…,” Sunggyu hums pensively, “…sitting on the beach with strangers named Woohyun.”

“So you  _ do _ do this often.”

Sunggyu can only laugh before speaking again, “I like to sing. It’s fun.”

“You must be good at it then?”

Sunggyu smiled cutely before turning to Woohyun, “Maybe…”

Woohyun can only smile in return and shake his head at the way he’s mocked. Sunggyu seems quite relaxed with him and he can’t help but feel the same. There’s something about the other male’s company that doesn’t demand a single thing from him. They find themselves sharing random facts of each other, they talk about how there are more stars in the sky than grains of sand on the earth and how huge the universe is in comparison to them and their meaningless troubles. They talk until they finally notice the moon has risen.

Neither now exactly what time it is, but Sunggyu estimates it’s around 2:30 to 3 in the morning. They shifted their positions quite a bit. Woohyun’s arm is wrapped around the other, and Sunggyu is resting against a strong shoulder. Their conversation died off and they’re both on the verge of falling asleep. The brunet nuzzles against the warmth and Woohyun is roused enough by the movement to realize he probably dozed off for a few minutes.

“Sunggyu? Are you asleep?” his voice sounds heavy.

He hears the male hum in annoyance.

“We should probably head back. This isn’t exactly comfortable.”

The brunet sits up slowly and rubs his eyes sleepily before stretching his stiff muscles. Woohyun stands and does the same, failing to fight off a yawn.

“Help me up,” Sunggyu says as he holds his hands up, like a kid wanting to be picked up.

Woohyun complies and pulls the other up effortlessly. Sunggyu pats himself off, hoping to get most of the sand on his clothes to fall off before straightening up and offering a small smile to Woohyun. The dark haired male returns it and before he knows it he has lips pressing lightly against his.

He watches the male pull back before walking backwards a few steps, “I think we’re even now,” he waves his goodbye as he makes his way back to the vacation house.

Woohyun stands there for a few moments, watching the other walk away before he turns around to do the same, both heading in the opposite direction. He can’t hide the pleasant smile that graces his lips and he wonders if they’ll be able to meet each other again.

 

Woohyun spends the next three nights out at clubs with his friends. It’s the weekend and all the clubs tucked away into the cozy buildings of the boardwalk have neon signs illuminated and advertising their entertainment for the night. Some are bold, offering bikini contests every Friday night, others offering free drinks to the ladies until a certain time, and some simply advertising the music they play. There were probably a dozen if not more of them peppered through out and they still only covered around five of them by the second night. That didn’t stop them from going out Sunday night however.

Woohyun feels that Sohyun has returned to her normal self. She doesn’t spend as much time with him as she used to, but she’s talking and smiling to him now and it no longer seems forced. They don’t touch the subject of her feelings at all and Woohyun’s okay with that. He hopes it means that she’ll give up on him because he’s had a certain someone occupy his mind a lot lately.

It’s Monday night when Woohyun finds himself walking along the beach in the direction that he last saw Sunggyu walk off to days ago. The weekend occupied him successfully and partying and having fun was enough to have him distracted from the thoughts of the stranger he’s met on the beach twice. But his distractions were over and he realized he was a little distraught about the approaching nightfall. It was only eleven p.m. and he was sitting on the dark rocks that Sunggyu pulled him to a few nights ago.

The moon hasn’t risen yet and it probably won’t until much later, during the morning hours. The only source of light is once again the light fixtures on the beach houses. He doesn’t really know how long he sits there looking up at the stars until he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his attention away and sees someone walking in his direction. It doesn’t take him long at all to realize it’s Sunggyu.

He’s wearing cut off shorts that end above his knee and a dark colored graphic t-shirt. He’s barefoot, he notices, but he’s holding his shoes in his left hand. 

“Hey. I saw a loner and was wondering if he wanted company.”

Woohyun smiles at him and stands from his seat. They’re in shadows but looking at the male’s face helps him fill in the details he already forgot in the span of three days. The dark haired male is happy to note that Sunggyu is definitely still as attractive as he remembers.

“Did you have a fun weekend?” Sunggyu asks as he heads inside the rough semi-circle the rocks form in order to sit on the sand and lean back against the natural formation.

“It was alright,” he states off-handedly as he too takes a seat.

Sunggyu almost immediately leans his head against his shoulder and Woohyun no longer finds it strange. In fact he finds it more natural to wrap his arm around the other’s shoulders. He likes feeling the warmth radiate onto him.

“I think I saw you and your friends Saturday night. We went out too.”

Woohyun chuckles, “Hoya really likes the clubs so he probably won’t rest until he’s been to every single one on that boardwalk and chooses a favorite.”

“Sounds like you have next weekend all planned out.”

“Seems like it. What about you? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. I’m not a good dancer but Dongwoo is teaching me. He says I’m a quick learner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but he could just be saying it to make me feel better,” Sunggyu laughs quietly.

“I can’t dance to save my life,” Woohyun confesses, “But Hoya is really good. He picked that hobby up when he was in middle school.”

“Dongwoo started in middle school too. He’s really talented and passionate about it.”

“Are you?”

“Hm?” Sunggyu asks, tilting his head back to look at the other male. 

“Passionate about singing?” Woohyun clarifies as he looks down at the auburn haired male.

“Of course I am. Otherwise it wouldn’t be my hobby.”

“Then let me hear you sing something for me.”

“That again?”

“Can you blame me for being curious?”

“Yes!” Sunggyu says in a playful manner, “I’m not asking you to prove you can play soccer, am I?”

“But you don’t even have to move. You can do it right this instant.”

“So you are asking me to prove I can sing?” Sunggyu asks, his attention diverted to the arm around his shoulder.

“What? I didn’t say that,” Woohyun tries to defend.

“Did you buy this bracelet?” Sunggyu asks almost immediately after the dark haired male finishes speaking. His fingers are playing with the dangling decorative seashells on the accessory.

“Huh? Oh, no. It was a gift.”

“From your girlfriend?”

Woohyun’s brow raises, “I told you, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“You did?”

“I thought you said alcohol didn’t affect your memories?” Woohyun’s chuckling now.

“Well... Maybe just a little bit,” Sunggyu tries to rectify, “At least I remember you.”

“I’m honored,” the dark haired male teases.

“Then what about a boyfriend?”

“Nah. Don’t have one of those either.”

Woohyun’s a little surprised when he feels Sunggyu’s touch slide up from his bracelet to lace their fingers together.

“Now I don’t have to feel guilty about keeping you for another while.”

It’s pleasant, Woohyun notes, how their fingers fit together. The warmth that spreads from his hand to his chest and his entire body is also pleasant.

“Or for that kiss from last time.”

“Well I did do the same...before I even knew what your name was.”

Woohyun could hear Sunggyu’s amusement, “I haven’t forgotten that either.”

“You seem to be doing better too. Doesn’t look like you’re sad anymore.”

“It helps that I forget. He’s been trying to reach me for the last two days now. But I blocked his number.”

So he was right. The ‘girlfriend’ they spoke of on their first meeting was actually a boyfriend even if it wasn’t the blond guy he thought it was.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Woohyun suggests.

“What for?,” he asks simply, “I just want to enjoy this vacation with my friends. I don’t want to deal with this now.”

Woohyun remains silent for a moment before he wraps his arm tighter around the other, “Then forget about it. Relax.”

He feels the auburn haired male relax onto him and he smiles lightly. Sunggyu takes a deep breath and exhales. Woohyun stares off into the open ocean. He felt a tinge of satisfaction when the other said he blocked all communications with his ex. 

He didn’t know if it was a good sign to be feeling overprotective of a man he just met, but then again, he was sure it wasn’t normal to hold each other like they were lovers either but he was doing it anyway.

 

They fell into routine rather easily, Woohyun noted. They met every night. Sometimes Sunggyu would show up later, sometimes Woohyun did. But then they’d stay out late, talking about their day or their friends. They talked so much about their friends it almost felt like they knew them in person. They talked about themselves as well. They were menial things at first, anything to get the conversation started and slowly move on to topics of importance. By the time the first week was at an end Woohyun knew Sunggyu’s abhor for beans and his fascination with the stars and how he couldn’t stand self-centered assholes and how much of a daydreamer he was. He also discovered he had a love for snacks. They took turns taking things to snack on during their long chats and while Woohyun would only eat a fraction of it, Sunggyu would take care of eating everything. ‘It’s not good to waste any kind of food,’ he would say when he felt Woohyun was judging him. Woohyun always agreed and ended up eating more because of it.

It’s Thursday night when they find that their routine is almost interrupted too early. By the time Woohyun makes it to the area with the rocks, it’s about eleven. Sunggyu is already in his usual spot looking up at the sky and examining the glowing dots. He smiles happily when he sees Woohyun.

“You’re really late today.”

“Sorry. Hoya thought it was a good idea to evaluate why I’m still single and why girls don’t like me,” Woohyun explained as he took a seat next to the auburn haired male.

Sunggyu laughs and leans forward to allow the arm to go around his shoulder, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And then?” he asks as he leans comfortably against the male and pops a grape into his mouth (he brought a bag full of them).

“I told him I was the one out of the both of us who actually had a long-lasting relationship, not one-night stands.” 

“He hasn’t?” Sunggyu asked, hearing that tidbit of information for the first time.

“He did back in high school. But after a few months he realized that she had been cheating on him since the beginning. With a close friend of his too.”

“No way,” Sunggyu says.

“I can relate to him, I suppose. He said he really loved her and to be betrayed by the two people you love and trust the most... It must have felt awful. I mean, with my ex and I, it was... I guess you can say I saw it coming but I didn’t want to accept it. Our relationship had turned pretty stagnant and I didn’t want to let go mostly because we were dating since our sophomore year in high school. We broke it off in our sophomore year in college.”

“Wow, you dated her for five years?”

“Yeah. Five years that I thought went down the drain. Five years of investing in a relationship that ended up dwindling down to nothing in the end.”

“But that’s not true. Didn’t you say that it was practice for the next person that came around?” Sunggyu asks, wondering if the male followed his own advice.

“I didn’t think that way then,” Woohyun explains, “What can you do but spiral into thoughts of ‘what ifs’ and ‘should haves’? It took me a while to realize that there was no point. She was gone and I had to move on.”

That wasn’t to say Woohyun wasn’t afraid to go through it again. Hoya certainly didn’t want to deal with anything that came with a long term relationship and Woohyun didn’t blame him. Hoya just failed to realize that not every girl on the face of the earth would do what that girl did.

“Have you?” Sunggyu asks.

“...I have.”

_“...-yun!” _

Woohyun freezes at the sound he hears before whispering, “Did you hear that?”

“What?” Sunggyu asks as he tenses up too.

_“Woohyun!” _

“Someone’s looking for you?” Sunggyu whispers as he sits up.

He crawls over Woohyun’s legs to peek over one of the rocks in the direction that Woohyun always approached from, “It’s a girl,” he says, “She has shoulder length hair?”

“That’s Sohyun... Why is she looking for me?”

“Ugh, and he left his phone too... Woohyun!” they hear a voice say.

_“He goes out every night. Why don’t you wait until he comes back?” _

“That’s Hyuna,” Woohyun whispers as he goes to peek slightly, carefully.

“Wow they’re both really pretty,” Sunggyu whispers back. The girls are a few meters away from the rock protrusions now, “Aren’t you going?”

_“He looked a little mad.,” _ Woohyun shook his head and placed a finger over his lips, signaling him to follow suit,  _ “I thought maybe he would need someone to talk to...,” _ Sohyun says a little distractedly as she surveys the beach on both sides.

_“Sohyunnie you’re not still trying to—” _

_“He’s my friend, Hyuna. I just want to know if he’s okay... Hoya kinda poked at an old wound.” _

Woohyun whispers harshly, “What old wound?!”

The male isn’t happy that they think the reason he hasn’t dated at all is because he still has feelings for his ex. While he did still hold some type of emotion, it was no longer romantic, maybe perhaps nostalgic and warm. They didn’t end in entirely bad terms. He was happy to hear that she was doing well but he wasn’t still nursing the hope of picking up their relationship where it left off. That disappeared a long while ago.

“Quiet,” Sunggyu whispers.

_“—eck over there and I’ll go back, okay?” _

_“Fine, just hurry up.” _

“She’s coming this way,” Sunggyu whispers.

The auburn haired male is surprised when he’s forced to straddle his companion. Woohyun reaches for the other’s face and he makes sure Sunggyu’s blocking him from view. It would look to Sohyun like a couple making out within the privacy of the natural shelter the rocks provided. It was a split second decision and Woohyun just didn’t want to share Sunggyu’s companionship with anybody. It’s irrational but it’s a quick decision and the auburn haired male is staring wide eyed at the man the girls are looking for. Woohyun shushes him as quietly as he possibly can. They both listen quietly and it’s not long before they hear a tiny gasp and the soft sounds of her feet displacing the sand fade away completely. They sit still for a few long moments, mostly to make sure she’s gone but the position and proximity of the two stir something else up, something that they both chose to ignore since the second night they met.

It’s electrifying. The attraction is there and it only grew since they started meeting every night. They may not have admitted it but it was obvious in their actions. They way Woohyun wrapped his arm around Sunggyu, the way Sunggyu would lace their fingers, the way Sunggyu would lean against him, they way Woohyun cradled Sunggyu against his side and in the way they talked to each other.

Its almost like they’re magnets, both having opposite poles and inevitably drawing each other in. It certainly feels that way when Sunggyu connects their lips, tentatively at first. They’re not close to being remotely drunk this time. Woohyun returns the kiss slowly, just as hesitantly as Sunggyu. The auburn haired male moves his lips to continue the kiss and captures Woohyun’s plump bottom lip. Woohyun responds again and their lips move at a very leisurely pace, experimentally. It’s not a long kiss at all and Sunggyu pulls away soon after. Woohyun can feel the heat of attraction at the nape of his neck and spreading downward. He wonders if Sunggyu can feel it too but he’s positive he does.

Woohyun is still holding Sunggyu’s face between his hands and he pulls the male in again for another kiss. Sunggyu’s hands are resting on Woohyun’s chest as he allows the other to initiate it, and it’s less hesitant. It’s still a dry kiss, but their lips are moving more boldly, the sounds of it being drowned out by the waves on the beach. Sometime in between Woohyun’s hands move to rest on the auburn haired male’s waist as he savors the feel of the soft lips on his. Sunggyu pushes away when he feels the need to breathe overcome him.

“Looks like next time we won’t have to pretend,” Sunggyu whispers against his lips teasingly, before placing another chaste kiss on his lips. He returns to his usual place next to the male.

“You should probably go check on Sohyun. She seemed like she was really worried about you,” the auburn haired male suggests. 

Woohyun wraps his arm around the other’s shoulder and pulls the male close to him, “She’s fine. I’ll see her tomorrow anyway.”

Sunggyu chuckles, “You’re a terrible friend.”

 

They’re holding each other’s hand a little loosely as they stand together, each about to head back. Woohyun leans in to give him the parting kiss to which the other returns with a smile. He lets go of Woohyun’s hand and waves his goodbye before heading back to the vacation home where he’s staying. Woohyun watches him go for a few moments before turning and heading back to his own. They won’t be seeing each other for the weekend and Woohyun doesn’t really like that thought but there’s not much he can do about it.

He’s relieved to find the house in darkness. He can only guess it’s about three in the morning and he walks in quietly and heads to bed.

 

They choose different clubs from last weekend but Woohyun doesn’t pay attention after the second club they visit. He’s tipsy and there’s loud music and lots of moving bodies. He can see Hoya dancing with a girl. Her back is pressed flush against his front and Woohyun wonders if it’s dancing anymore, especially with the way he’s holding her hips. He chooses to ignore them before his gaze searches out his girl companions. He sees Sungjong is dancing with Sohyun and Hyuna but they look like they’re having a conversation despite the booming music.

He’s not by himself either. He’s sharing the small table with another patron, a brunette with a funny accent. But he doesn’t pay it any attention, he can’t enunciate properly anymore so he’s no better off. He remembers that the girl Hoya is dancing with his her friend.

“They need to get a room,” Woohyun points out.

She laughs before pulling on his arm, “Come on let’s dance!”

“I’m not good!”

“No one is gonna notice!”

Woohyun drinks the rest of his beer in one gulp before he’s pulled out to the dance floor. Maybe this girl is a little shy, he doesn’t know but he appreciates the fact that she wants to dance face to face. She’s got his hand in her’s and they start moving to the rhythm.

“You’re really handsome,” she practically yells in his ear but it’s fine because he can still barely hear her.

“Thanks. You’re pretty too. You don’t have a boyfriend do you?” Woohyun asks suddenly, wondering if he should have accepted to dance with the pretty foreigner.

She laughs and shakes her head, “You’re actually pretty good at this!”

Woohyun only smiles at her. They dance for a while but the girl soon tires out, blaming her high heels for it. Woohyun finds an unoccupied table for them and steals two stools from neighboring tables. It’s far from the booming of the speakers but they find that they don’t have to yell at the top of their lungs to hear each other.

“Can you see your friend?”

“Ah, Pam? No I lost track of her...,” the pretty girl searched the floor but couldn’t find anything amidst the flashing lights and dark atmosphere, “Can I trust your friend?”

Woohyun stares at the girl, wondering if he heard right. When she gives him a look urging him to reassure her, he can’t help but flounder for words. Luckily he sees his friend approaching and he’s not alone. Hyuna and Sohyun have flanked Hoya and Sungjong is very politely leading his companion to the table.

“There they are!” he exclaims in relief.

The girl turns to look for them and he can see the relief in her face, “Pam!”

His friends approach him with a wide, strained smile and Woohyun has an idea of what went down. It’s confirmed when Sohyun whispers in his ear that they were close to getting it on in a dark area of the small club. She proceeds to hit Hoya on his back under the guise of patting him, a painfully hard one ending the sentence, “We could see them from across the floor.”

Woohyun could feel a different flush engulf his face as he heard that. He turned to the two girls who seemed to be just as embarrassed and arguing in another language. They exchange a few more heated words before her friend, Pam, is huffing and excusing herself hastily before practically storming towards the entrance.

“I’m so sorry. She’s just upset,” she leaves the reason up for interpretation, but if the look she gives Hoya is anything to go by, they know exactly why, before she turns to the rest of Woohyun’s friends, “Thank you so much. I’d like to treat you to some drinks next time. We’re usually at Club Sphere but since my friend had a fight with her  _ boyfriend _ ,” she said emphasizing the word to make sure the other male heard it, “she wanted to check this one out.”

“Club Sphere?” Woohyun asked, making sure he heard it right.

“That’s right! It’s further down by the pier. I’ll see you there!” she waved goodbye to the group of friends before quickly heading out to try and catch up with her’s.

“I can’t believe you Lee Howon. How horny do you have to be to do  _ that _ in public??” Hyuna exclaimed as she hit the male.

“Get off my fucking case. She really knew how to work a guy up, alright?”

“Yes, there’s still evidence of that,” Sungjong pointed out with his gaze.

“Oh my god, let’s get the hell out of here before he tries to poke someone else with that!” Sohyun complained as she took Woohyun by the arm and started to push Hoya towards the door.

Woohyun, Hyuna, and Sungjong couldn’t keep the laughter from escaping them, making a ruckus as they left the club.

 

The event hardly dampens Hoya’s mood to go out the next night. He’s all revved up and ready to go again. The male didn’t get saved from a scolding. They all more or less stated their unhappiness with the male, Woohyun’s argument of getting banned from clubs seemed the most convincing to Hoya and he agreed to take it easy. Luckily that Saturday night went by without any crazy incident.

 

Come Sunday night when they were trying to decide which club to go to first, they spotted the club the girl from the other night mentioned.

“Should we go? She did say she’d buy us drinks,” Woohyun tries to reason when they’re not too sure.

“Are you sure it’s not because you thought she was pretty?” Hyuna teases as she lightly pushes on his shoulder.

“Maybe she has some guy friends?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hyuna’s cheeks tint red and she pushes him again. Woohyun laughs at her and and wraps his arm around her shoulders to lead her into the club with him. 

 

 

Woohyun is laughing as he’s dragged to dance with the girl he knows now as Kiki and Hyuna.

“So your friend...” she yells over the thumping music as she signals with her gaze to him “Is he nice?”

“Who, Hoya? Pffft,” Hyuna laughs.

Woohyun spares the man a glance before returning his attention to the girl, “He’s...” he found it difficult to phrase things in a not too offensive manner, and opts for a neutral answer, “He’s a good friend!”

“ _ Only _ a good friend!” Hyuna clarifies.

“What about him?” the foreign girl asks her with a smile on her face.

“Woohyun?” 

The male quickly shakes his head and uses his free hand as a way to desist her asking.

Hyuna laughs, “He’s a very good friend too!”

They both see her expression fall a bit but a smile is back on her face in less than a split second, “You have a girlfriend?” she asks instead.

“No!” he answers, “Just here to have fun!” he tries to clarify, leaning in to make sure she heard him.

 

Woohyun’s gaze catches a glimpse of a familiar face but its too quick. It takes a moment for his mind to register who the owner is and at the sudden realization he feels a warm, anxious feeling twist inside his stomach. He searches the area, his gaze darting back and forth until he sees it again. He can’t help the butterflies that come to life, replacing the previous feeling in his stomach.

Sunggyu is dancing on the other side of the dance floor.

He smiles and unconsciously searches out the person he’s dancing with. It’s his blond friend, Dongwoo.

“I’m gonna go sit for a while!” he announces to the girls who shooed him away playfully as they remained dancing.

He searched out a table to take a seat. There was no way he was going to find a free one by the dance floor so he searched a few behind, close to the wall. He was lucky enough to find one completely unoccupied. He sank in a chair once he reached his destination. He relaxed for a moment before sitting up and scanning the dance floor. He found the girls where he left them. They were still alone and enjoying themselves so he allowed his attention to wander again to the auburn haired male.

He’s laughing with a drink in his hand. Dongwoo is dancing around him doing some odd moves that has Woohyun chuckling as well. It’s not long before Sunggyu’s bending over in laughter, not able to stand straight anymore. He can see a few other of his friends laughing as well as some other bystanders. He was startled by the sudden nudge on his shoulder as another drink was set in front of him.

“Did someone finally catch your eye?”

It was Hoya. Woohyun only gives him a dismissive glance before taking a gulp of the drink that was for him.

“Not really. Just watching a drunk guy over there,” Woohyun explained as he tilted his head in the general direction.

It was a matter of seconds before Hoya caught sight of the scene and he laughed, “How many has he had?” 

Woohyun shrugged. He didn’t think the man needed much alcohol in his system to be so carefree. Sunggyu has told him enough of his best friend to gauge that it was a natural occurrence. He was a little jealous of the auburn haired male. Dongwoo seemed like a fun guy regardless of the scenery or occasion.

“What about you? Isn’t this around the time you’d be busy on the dance floor?”

“Still trying to single them out. You don’t rush my expertise. Want me to find you a girl too?”

Woohyun laughs loudly, the music drowning it out, “No thanks.”

“What, you really like Kiki that much?” Hoya teased, giving the shorter male a slight nudge on his shoulder.

Woohyun shakes his head, tired of hearing the teasing remarks of the foreign girl before he pushes Hoya away, “Go find someone to do, already. You’re so annoying!”

“Will do!” he replied happily as he moved towards the mass of dancing bodies in the middle of the club.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there dividing his attention between his friends on the dance floor and to Sunggyu who’s finally sitting down. He got two or three more drinks from Kiki’s friends and he doesn’t know how many the other has gone through either, not really caring enough to count.

“Oh my God I’m so tired!” he hears a familiar voice say and he’s turning his attention to Hyuna who plops down on a chair, Kiki right behind her.

“Done so soon?”

“Shut up. You gave up about an hour ago!” Hyuna complained, “I’m seriously dying. Get us something to drink?”

“Water?” Woohyun asked teasingly and laughed outright when the pretty girl gave him a look, “What about you Kiki? Water?” 

She made a face as well an he laughed again before getting up and making his way to the bar. He skirted around the dancing bodies and tried his best to avoid the table that Sunggyu and his friends had occupied. They were seated a few meters away from the bar so he wasn’t going to be able to avoid them completely. He stole a glance or two noting that Sunggyu had one of the guys under his arm. From the poor lighting he was still able to tell that the guy was really handsome,  _ Myungsoo maybe _ , he thought before the bartender called his attention. He maneuvered his way back with three drinks in his hands but he did it successfully, with a few obstacles along the way.

He sighed in relief when he finally made it back to the table that his two friends were at, “I got your favorite!”

Hyuna’s eyes lit up happily as she took it from her friend and took the first sip. She nearly melted as the cold sugary sweetness invaded her mouth.

“I don’t know what you like so I brought you the same. Or you can have my beer if you want?” 

Kiki smiled warmly at him, touched by his attentiveness even when he was slightly tipsy but she took the tall glass from him, “Thanks!,” she yelled over the music before deciding to try the drink. Her reaction was priceless and quite adorable. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sweet taste that invaded her mouth before the hard liquor washed it down.

“This is delicious?!” she was shocked so much by it she wasn’t even sure if it was a question or a statement anymore, making the two friends laugh at her.

It wasn’t long after that Sohyun was joining them at the table, taking a seat, sweaty and tired from all the dancing. She quickly explained that Sungjong went to get some more drinks. The table was soon flooded by Kiki’s friends. The girl had come with a group of friends celebrating their last summer in college (like most of the patrons at that point in time). It was fun to try and communicate with each other. Most of the girls didn’t know Korean and tried to use English as a meeting point which more or less helped both parties. Kiki and another friend of hers weren’t exactly fluent, but they spoke it well enough to be understood.

Woohyun watched as a blonde girl spoke to Kiki and motioned for her to speak. Their friend laughed and turned to him, “She says you’re handsome.”

“Oh,” he smiled and bowed out of habit, “Thank you.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Eva!” Kiki warned.

Woohyun only chuckled but the girls seemed very intent on his answer so he answered, “No.”

There was a loud commotion from the girls causing Hyuna to laugh behind her hand. Sohyun looked a bit uncomfortable.

Kiki spoke a few words and immediately the girls turned their attention to Sungjong who unconsciously straightened up in his seat. Woohyun vaguely wondered where Hoya was in all of this. Soon the girls were asking Sohyun and Hyuna the same question, whether they had a significant other and the girls were more than surprised at the fact that they were all single.

“But you’re all so good looking!” Eva exclaimed.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Hoya finally showed up, successfully diverting everyone’s attention to him.

Woohyun took that moment to seek out the male he was watching. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach when he saw the male looking in their direction. Was Sunggyu looking at him? He couldn’t really tell but he watched as the auburn haired male stood from the table, in which he was currently by himself, before turning his attention to the area where the bar was located and returning his gaze to him. They watched each other for a few moments before Sunggyu made his way to the open dance floor outside. Woohyun watched as he stopped at the threshold and turned in his direction again.

“I’ll be right back. Restroom,” he explained as he stood, excusing himself quickly and rushing towards the general area of the bathroom. He was lucky it was in the same direction he was going. Sunggyu turned and walked outside, not waiting for the male to reach him before disappearing from sight.

The male hurried his pace and stopped to survey the area, catching sight of his target near the stairs that led down to the sandy beach. Like before, he didn’t wait and instead led him further from the commotion of the night club and down to the sturdy weather worn wood under the boardwalk. It was dark but the flashing lights and the sound of the music was hardly dulled. Sunggyu was waiting for him with what seemed like a satisfied smile on his lips.

“You really were watching me,” he says.

Woohyun takes the male in. He’s wearing black skinnies, his signature chuck taylors, and an oversized shirt. He looked small in the garment but he quickly confirmed he was the same as always as he approached him and let a hand rest on the slim waist.

“How lucky that I get to see you today,” Sunggyu slurrs lightly as he wraps his arms around the other’s neck.

Woohyun feels warmth pool in his stomach when he hears that.

“You look really good wearing that,” Sunggyu says as he leans in close, letting their breath mingle.

He’s wearing dark jeans and a nice slim fitting button up with the cuffs folded up to show off his forearms. He didn’t think it was anything special but he liked the way Sunggyu bit his lip as he leaned back against the pillar to check him out. Sunggyu was pretty daring when he wasn’t drunk but he was a different force all together when he wasn’t sober. There was no brain to mouth filter and Woohyun liked the sultry man in his arms.

“Was it okay to leave them back there?” Sunggyu asks when Woohyun wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into his embrace.

“Why?”

“You looked like you were enjoying it.”

“I like it here more,” he says as he leans in, brushing his lips against the other’s neck.

“Woohyun,” he whines when he felt nothing else.

“You’re drunk,” the dark haired male explains.

“So are you,” Sunggyu states with a sensual smile.

Woohyun is still aware of what he shouldn’t do and even if a part of his mind was screaming to kiss the other and let it go as far as it needed to, he couldn’t. Sunggyu is drunk, more than himself and he couldn’t let the male do something like that, not without a clear mind. He didn’t realize he was simply staring at the auburn haired male until he felt moist lips land on his own. He kisses back automatically but after a few seconds, Woohyun’s hands move to rest on the male’s waist. His fingers dig into the soft flesh as their tongues meet a little clumsily and he’s so close to pushing the other off but then Sunggyu releases a moan and its so low, so wanting, and so desperate he ends up pushing the male against the nearest pillar before pressing his entire body against the slim one in front of him.

He feels Sunggyu’s long fingers tangle in his dark hair as another grips his shirt. He doesn’t think about how disheveled he’ll look after it all, he simply presses closer as his hands wrap around to grope the other’s firm ass, pulling his lower half closer. A whimper escapes Sunggyu’s lips, muffled by Woohyun’s own before they part loudly. Their breaths are heavy and mingling. The auburn haired male lets the fingers that were tangled in the dark locks trace over the other’s jaw before glazing over the thick lips.

Woohyun wishes there was enough light to see the other’s lips turn red and swell up from their kiss but he can see the dazed gaze and beautiful parted lips and he doesn’t want to stop. He leans in and initiates a second kiss without any protest from the other. He takes control and invades Sunggyu’s senses completely. He hasn’t kissed anyone with as much fervor as he was kissing Sunggyu in so long but he was pleased to know that he was more or less turning the male in his arms into a pliant mess. 

When they part the second time, Woohyun rests their foreheads together. His eyes are closed and he’s composing himself. He can’t let himself get carried away by the alcohol in his system or the arousal stirring in his stomach. Sunggyu doesn’t want any of that. He presses close to the strong body trying to get away.

“Sunggyu...” Woohyun murmurs as his resolve slowly disintegrates.

He reaches for Sunggyu’s thighs, his fingers wrapping around the flesh ready to wrap the long legs around him when he hears someone calling for the man in his arms and freezes.

“Sunggyu!”

Woohyun pulls away again, “They’re looking for you.”

The man tilts his head in confusion until they ccan hear the name a bit louder.

“Sungyeol,” Sunggyu groans before cursing.

Woohyun feels the same but he’s glad it stops them before they could go any further. Sunggyu doesn’t share his sentiment if the way he reaches for Woohyun’s hands and leads them to grope his ass is any indication.

“Fuck. Don’t do that,” Woohyun pleads weakly, placing a sloppy kiss on the parted lips, “Please don’t do that,” he continues, placing his forehead on Sunggyu’s and reluctantly dragging his hands up to the thin waist.

“You don’t like me? Why? Is it because I’m a guy?” Sunggyu questions, his voice shaky and clearer than the former slur his words carried.

“No. No of course not. I like you a lot but--”

“Sunggyu-hyung!”

“But they’re looking for you. Come on, let’s take you to your friends,” Woohyun takes Sunggyu’s hand but he’s shaken off.

“I can go myself.”

Sunggyu looks angry, or hurt, he didn’t have enough time to see the look on his face before the auburn haired male made his way towards the stairs. He doesn’t call out to the male but is taken aback by the sudden shift in attitude. He pegs it to the fact that the other was drunk and a little horny. He waits for a few moments, calming himself down as well before making his way back to his own friends.

 

Woohyun decides not to go out with the rest of the group on Sunday. They’re going back to the same club as the night before and he, for once, doesn’t want to see Sunggyu. He finds himself thinking over and over about the night before and he realizes that it was pure luck he held back from having his way with Sunggyu. He’s afraid of doing it again and decided he’d rather stay at home alone than risk losing control.

He spends most of the night out on the balcony staring up at the sky and out towards the vast ocean and at the group of rocks that Sunggyu and himself met up in. He’s hoping to see Sunggyu show up, but one in the morning rolls around and he sees no one except for a few sporadic couples taking a walk along the shoreline.

He goes to sleep at around two in the morning.

 

Monday rolls around and it feels exactly like two weeks ago. He’s the only one up while the other’s were still asleep. He vaguely remembers being woken up at around three in the morning with a loud commotion and, once he recognized his friends’ voices, went right back to sleep.

He’s sitting at the dining table eating some french toast and scrambled eggs when he hears movement upstairs. It’s not long before he sees Sohyun climbing down the steps. He smiles at her and she does the same. She heads straight for the table and takes a seat, stealing a piece of the toast he’s made, giggling at the complaint that escapes his lips as he moves the plate out of her reach too late.

“What are you doing up?” he asks once he swallowed the mouthful.

“I didn’t drink much last night. Had to make sure we all got home in one piece.”

Woohyun nods in understanding as he cut up the second piece of toast with his fork and took a bite.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Sohyun says, “What happened Saturday? You were really intent on coming back home after you went to the bathroom.”

“Oh, well, Hoya was getting really drunk. I was worried for the girls,” he tries to explain.

“Okay, yeah, you have a point. He does get a little unbearable,” she stalls for a minute before sighing and speaking again, “There’s something else...”

“What?”

“Are you-Are you okay?”

Woohyun raises a brow in confusion, not understanding where the question was coming from. It’s safe to say he has no real context to understand why she would ask.

“Hoya said some things the other day...,” she tries to elaborate.

Woohyun understands what she meant then and resists the urge to roll his eyes. She can’t be thinking the same thing Hoya was, “You said it yourself, he can get a little unbearable,” he smiles, a way for him to reassure her that he was perfectly fine.

“That’s good...” she fidgets and Woohyun knows she’s not done.

“What is it?”

“...” she bites her lip and sets the half eaten piece of French toast aside, “There’s just...,” she sighs, “I can’t ignore it. I wasn’t supposed to tell you but I did and I think it hurts more that you’re ignoring it too. I’m tired of pretending that everything is okay. It’s not fair...”

“...You’re right. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but-,” the young male can’t even finish his sentence when Sohyun stops him with a raise of her hand.

She knows what Woohyun was going to say but she still wanted to hear it to make sure instead of letting the “what if’s” eat away at her mind.

“I’m sorry,” he tries again, “you’re great, you really are--”

“Please, Woohyun,” she says, stopping him. She doesn’t say anything else but the male understands. She doesn’t need him to make her feel better.

She stands from her seat, “I’m gonna go out for a bit. You should finish your breakfast,” she says with a small smile, taking the piece she stole from him and making her way to the front door.

“Be careful,” he calls after her.

“I will!” she says as she closed the door behind her.

Woohyun sighs after he hears the door close, running his hand through his dark hair. He pushes the plate that’s still half-full away from him. Maybe if fate didn’t plan his meeting with Sunggyu, he would have at least given her a chance, but he knows things wouldn’t have turned out any different. He may have hurt her more in the process. Besides, there was someone else who could take much better care of her. He wasn’t as oblivious as Sungjong made him out to be.

He gets up, throws the food away and places the plates in the sink. His appetite is gone and he doesn’t want to stay in the house. He quickly washes the dishes before deciding to head out too and clear his head a bit.

He’s wearing some khaki shorts and a plain white v-neck, he didn’t bother with his shoes. He’s on the beach and it’s more annoying to feel the sand pool inside his shoes. He hesitates for a second, unsure if he should go to the rocks he kept watch over the night before. He eventually figures it wouldn’t be a problem, so he sets off. It’s a few houses down and he allows himself to check out the view. There are groups of people in the ocean and suntanning on the beach. He made sure to go behind them, so as not to draw attention to himself. Woohyun doesn’t know why he feels the need to get to that place. He doesn’t know if he feels the need to reassure himself or if he just wants to see the other male.

He reaches the area and feels disappointment settle in his gut. There’s no one hidden in between the rocks. It’s empty. There iss no reason for him to think otherwise. He takes a seat on one of the rocks and looks out into the ocean. He can hear the joyful screams of children playing in the water, of their parents joining in, of friends playing rough with each other in the distance. He sits there for a long time, he doesn’t know exactly for how long, his head filled with thoughts. He doesn’t hear his name being called, only being brought out of it by a sudden whisper in his ear.

“Hey.”

He jumps, his hand resting on his chest hoping to ease his rapidly beating heart, and turns to look at the perpetrator. He’s greeted with the pretty smile he was thinking of and he can’t help the one that blooms on his own lips.

“Sunggyu...”

“I kept calling for you but you didn’t even flinch.”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“I could tell,” Sunggyu teases.

“Were you out for a walk?” Woohyun asks as he stood to face the auburn haired male.

They are both standing, neither moving to take a seat in their usual spot, but Sunggyu isn’t looking at him.

“Yeah. I was bored sitting at home.”

“I thought you’d still be asleep.”

Sunggyu chuckles a bit, “I wasn’t so bad yesterday.”

There is a moment of silence that falls between them and it’s not as comfortable as they used to be. The air feels heavy around them.

“Listen, I’m sorry about Saturday. I thought there was...,” Sunggyu lets the sentence die before he shakes his head, “I won’t do it again. In fact, I won’t be coming here anymore. You can relax. I wanted to tell you that yesterday, but you didn’t show up with your friends last night.”

Woohyun’s brows draw together in confusion as he gazes at the auburn haired male but he doesn’t say anything, waiting for Sunggyu to continue.

“It was nice meeting you, Woohyun,” Sunggyu says as he started taking a few steps backwards. He gives him a tight lipped smile before turning around and continuing on his way.

“W-wait!” Woohyun calls out, taking a few steps forward, “ _ I _ wanted to apologize for Saturday. I crossed a few lines that I shouldn--”

Woohyun is surprised to feel Sunggyu push him lightly, “Crossed a few lines? You rejected me. What lines did you cross?”

The dark haired male floundered for words for a few seconds, “I didn’t-! You were drunk!”

Woohyun watches the male search his eyes for a few short seconds before he looks away, a smile stretching his soft lips.

“Because I was drunk? That’s why?”

The shorter male nods cautiously, unsure of the kind of response he’d get from the other but he only receives the full blast of his dazzling smile and he can’t help but return it a bit.

“I’ll see you here later,” he says instead before turning away with the smile still on his face.

Woohyun watches him go and the smile on his lips grows as Sunggyu kicks up sand playfully. He’s not sure he’s seen Sunggyu that happy since he met him.

 

Woohyun is looking up at the night sky as he sits in the usual spot, waiting for Sunggyu to show up. Sohyun hasn’t spoken to him but she hasn’t given him any dirty looks either. She is amazingly level headed. Would he really have said the same thing if he hadn’t met Sunggyu? He releases a long sigh before being startled to attention by a voice.

“Wow, what are  _ you _ thinking about?”

Woohyun doesn’t answer but he studies the big smile on the other’s face. He’s wearing an oversized cardigan, a plain white v-neck and shorts that are cut off just above his knees. He’s barefoot, as always.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Me, perhaps?”

Woohyun smiles, “How did you know?”

“Maybe because you’re waiting for me?”

“Who said that? I was waiting for the moon.”

Sunggyu laughs and approaches the dark haired male, “You’ll have to wait a few days, there’s a new moon tonight.”

“No moon?” Woohyun asks, surprised.

“Nope. But don’t worry,” Woohyun leans back against the rock as Sunggyu moves forward and stands above him before straddling his outstretched legs, “I’ll keep you company instead.”

Woohyun is breathing him in. He doesn’t smell like alcohol anymore, not like a few days ago. He smells sweet, he feels warm, he looks beautiful...and he tastes like strawberries. Their lips meld slowly and noisily, catching and sliding against each other. Woohyun doesn’t know where to put his hands but Sunggyu takes care of that and leads them around his waist, wrapping his own around Woohyun’s neck once he feels satisfied with the feeling of the arms around him.

The auburn haired male scoots forward a bit, pressing their bodies together and sitting directly on the other male’s lap. Woohyun’s hands slide down to Sunggyu’s hips before traveling lower and resting on his thighs. He grips the jean covered flesh. The male on top of him pulls back a bit but looks directly at him.

“I think I’ll like your company better,” Woohyun says breathlessly.

Sunggyu chuckles before climbing off the male and taking his usual place next to him. He curls up next to the male, and rests his head on a shoulder while Woohyun wraps an arm around him. They don’t speak for a while, as usual. They just sit there comfortably until Sunggyu decides to speak.

“My ex messaged me today.”

Woohyun ignores the heat of jealousy that forms instantaneously in his chest,“Really?”

“Yeah. He wants to speak to me when I get back.”

“...Is that why you were leaving today?”

“What? No. I wasn’t leaving today. I was just not going to come see you anymore.”

Woohyun can’t keep the chuckle from escaping his lips,“I can’t believe you thought I rejected you. Didn’t you say that alcohol only affected your inhibitions, not your memory?”

“You  _ did _ push me away.”

“You realize I was the one that kissed you the first time, right?”

“How could I forget the stranger putting the moves on my poor self.”

Woohyun is amused by those words, “Says the one who couldn’t stop staring and calling me handsome.”

“You know, Hoya is really dumb,” Sunggyu says out of the blue.

“ _ I _ know that, but why are you saying that?”

“It’s not that you have no luck with girls. It’s just that you choose not to acknowledge their feelings. That’s really cruel of you.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“Sohyun, for one, and a few of the girls from Saturday. Don’t think I didn’t notice all the heads you turned.”

“Oh, so you  _ were _ watching me.”

“You were watching me, too.”

“It’s hard not to watch that pretty smile of yours,” Woohyun feels his face grow hot after he realizes he’s said that out loud, but tries to play it cool, thanking every higher being that they’re sitting in shadows.

“You like my smile?” he asks. There’s a slight teasing and amusing tone to the question and it gives Woohyun a bit of confidence.

“All of you, actually,” he tries to say it casually, playfully, but anxiousness forms and spreads through his veins down to the very tip of his fingers.

A soft palm cups his cheek and turns his head. His vision is filled with a more toned down but just as captivating smile and Sunggyu places a kiss on his lips. His heart flutters and he feels a little ridiculous for feeling just like a teenager again but he also feels so happy and warm. He can’t dislike it at all.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Sungjong observes as Woohyun practically floats down the stairs. 

He slept in and missed breakfast but he didn’t mind much. They were going to eat out for lunch and go shopping for a bit and he was okay with anything. He just wanted to go out and do something.

“Yeah. I swore Sunday he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world. But once he came back from that walk in the afternoon...,” Hoya let the statement hang in the air for a bit.

Hyuna’s face lit up, “Did you meet someone yesterday?”

All eyes turn to him and he chuckles, “What makes you say that? I can’t go out and just take a walk?”

“Did you go out to meet Kiki, you sly bastard?” Hoya asks as he approaches the man, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Woohyun rolls his eyes, “I’m not you.”

“Maybe you should be.”

“God no,” the other three say almost simultaneously.

They burst out in laughter, Hoya the only one not thinking the situation funny at all before he’s ushering everyone out of the house so that they could get going.

 

“I did get a few numbers the other day.”

“What good do they do you?” Hyuna asked Hoya, who was once again boasting how he still had more game than Woohyun and Sungjong combined.

Woohyun smirks at him. He knows he’s just trying to provoke them but neither male takes the bait.

“Point is, they’re at my beck and call. Tell me when--”

Woohyun stops listening almost immediately, instead engaging in watching the people go by, but he’s not paying attention to them either. His mind is on another matter entirely, in an entirely other world. He’s daydreaming and he’s conscious enough to try to control the stretch of his lips. Sadly, he fails miserably.

“Okay, you need to tell us what the hell is going on with you. What are you thinking about?” Hyuna asks when she notices the male.

“‘Who’ is the better question,” Sungjong corrects.

Woohyun’s smile grows but he shakes his head, “But how could I be thinking of someone if I’m stuck on my previous relationship, according to you, the experts.”

“You can’t blame us. You’ve hardly shown interest in dating since then,” Sungjong argues.

“What I don’t understand is why it’s anyone’s business,” Woohyun says before sitting up properly instead of remaining in his slightly slouched position, “Let’s talk about how Sungjong hasn’t dated in a while,” he sees the smile fade from said male’s lips as he glances at Sohyun briefly, “Or how Hoya’s actions are actually the coward’s way out?” Hoya rolls his eyes and sits back.

“What do you know?” Hoya asks.

“What do  _ you _ know?” he asks in return.

There’s a few moments of silence, the tension between them palpable before Hyuna decides she’s had enough of it.

“Both of you don’t know a thing. If you’re not ready to speak the truth then stop acting like what you’re doing is right. Stop hiding and stop pretending,” she said, aiming the former at Woohyun and the latter at Hoya, “Now shut your mouths and buy me dessert.”

Sohyun laughed behind her hand before calling over their waitress, effectively dispelling the last of the negative tension. Woohyun simply shakes his head as he goes back to people watching. He freezes when he sees the familiar auburn haired male a few meters away. Sunggyu is smiling and he sends a quick playful wink at the male before continuing to follow his friends.

“Oh, that guy was kinda cute. Did you see? He winked this way!” Hyuna exclaimed. 

He can’t help but feel smug and happy at the fact that he was the one on the receiving end of such a minuscule action before he excuses himself to go to the restroom. It happens to be that the restroom is in the direction the other male headed to. He can see the group of males window shopping, stopping at a shop not too far from the restaurant. Woohyun tries to be as casual as he can about it and he brushes lightly against Sunggyu as he passes by.

He can only hope the man catches on to what he’s thinking. He enters the public restroom and finds it empty, which isn’t a surprise, the boardwalk isn’t teeming with tourists. He makes his way to the sink and turns on the tap, looking up at the reflection when he hears the door open. He’s greeted with the curious face of one Kim Sunggyu.

“Hey,” Woohyun says as he shuts the tap off again and turns to the male, a smile on his lips. He silently appreciates Sunggyu’s attire: a dark shirt and incredibly snug sky blue capri jeans.

“Hey,” the other greets warmly and approaches the male.

Woohyun finds himself silently asking for a hand to hold and Sunggyu complies readily, “I didn’t know you were coming to the Pier today.”

Sunggyu’s incredibly close and Woohyun’s not too sure if he’s the one who closed the distance between their bodies or not but they’re nearly chest to chest and the auburn haired male needs no further invitation before he’s leaning in to place a small kiss on the other’s plump lips.

“Me neither, but I’m glad we did,” Woohyun utters out when they part from the simple kiss.

The dark haired male silently takes the pretty male’s features in before he sees Sunggyu’s face give way to his mischievousness. Suddenly Woohyun’s being dragged into a stall, not complaining at all when the stall door closes behind them and Sunggyu presses him against the side of the stall, capturing his lips in a much more engaging kiss. Woohyun’s arms wrap around the slim waist and he’s kissing him back. The thrill of such a spontaneous act pumping up their adrenaline and making their kisses heated and pleasurable. Soon he’s got Sunggyu pressed against the door and the kiss is a bit less rushed and more curious, adventurous, exploring each other’s mouths, learning the tiny crevices and features of each other.

The loud noise of the door opening has them parting and holding their breath but the voice that echoes in the restroom soon after makes Sunggyu panic.

“Hey, Gyu, are you still in here?”

They move as quickly and quietly as possible, Woohyun climbing onto the toilet seat and Sunggyu standing in front, “Yeah, I’m in here.”

“Are you almost done? We’re waiting on you.”

“Yeah I’ll be out in a few,” he answers as normally as he can.

“We’re gonna leave you here~,” the male teases.

“I’ll be right there!” Sunggyu reassures again.

“Alright,” they don’t move at all until they hear steps and the door open and close loudly.

Woohyun’s the first to laugh as he climbs down from the seat, “What just happened?”

Sunggyu starts laughing as well, “I feel like we just hid from my mom. Damn it Dongwoo.”

As soon as the dark haired male is stable on the floor, Woohyun’s wrapping his arms around the thin waist and pulling the other in close. They share one, two, three quick kisses before Sunggyu states the obvious, “I gotta go.”

“Alright,” Woohyun caresses a cheek gently before placing another chaste kiss on the other’s lips, “I’m gonna see you tonight anyway.”

Sunggyu smiles and returns the gesture before unlatching the stall door, “See you tonight.”

Woohyun says nothing else as he watches him leave through the reflection of the mirror. He stands there for a few long moments, going through the events in his mind and he chuckles, covering his face in the process. He can’t believe that just happened. It feels like they were sneaking around, definitely like teenagers hiding themselves from their parents. Even so, he can’t shake the feeling of Sunggyu in his embrace, nor the emotions that rushed him during the entire ordeal.

Kim Sunggyu was breathing life into him again, like a fresh breeze bringing a much needed change to the stagnant air he didn’t realize he was breathing in for so long. 

It’s almost ridiculous how Woohyun’s mood changes entirely. He returns to his friends with a huge smile and nothing, absolutely nothing they say can erase the one dimpled smile on his face. He brushes Hoya’s snide comments off and he gives the girls a wide smile when they keep pestering him about it, but try as they might, they were unable to extract any useful information from him. At least for the time being.

Woohyun’s kissing Sunggyu the moment they meet again at the beach. Somehow it’s turned into their greeting, their goodbye, and everything in between. He fills up with pleasant warmth by simply seeing the other and holding him made him feel at ease. He clumsily steps back into their makeshift haven of the past few weeks, mostly because the auburn haired male doesn’t want to stop kissing him. Woohyun will admit he doesn’t either. The arms he’s wrapped around the slim waist holding him tighter and pulling him closer to his body. The kisses turn much more sensual, more inviting, and it’s not long before he starts to feel his body begin to stir with arousal. He’s holding on to his last shred of sanity until Sunggyu lightly pulls away, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before pressing his swollen red lips against his and whispering, “Touch me.”

Woohyun’s about to slip his hands down Sunggyu’s tight shorts, his body already being explored by the long, beautiful fingers of the other male when a sudden gasp startles them apart and they turn to the source.

“What the hell?”

Woohyun feels relief at the fact that it’s not Sohyun or any one of his friends but he can’t imagine what is running through Sunggyu’s head when he sees one of his friends staring at him accusingly.

“Is this what you’ve been doing these past couple of weeks?”

“What? No! This isn’t--Why are you here??”

“You’ve been acting a little strange. I didn’t know you’d go looking for a fling right after breaking up with your boyfriend,” Sungyeol sounds almost disappointed, Woohyun’s not entirely sure.

“It’s not a fl--!” Sunggyu stops mid-sentence and resists the urge to glance at the other male.

The dark haired man feels his heart flutter,  _ not a fling _ . He steps forward and gives Sungyeol a disarming smile, “Hi, I’m Woohyun. I wasn’t sure if I’d actually be able to meet you.”

“You know me?” the tall man asks, a bit confused.

“Sunggyu’s told me a lot about you.”

“He has?” the confusion on his face grows and Woohyun wants to laugh.

“Yeah. And about Dongwoo and Myungsoo. I know about his ex, too.”

“...,” Sungyeol’s eyes dart between them and he raises an eyebrow at Sunggyu.

“He’s the guy I told you about. The one that looked after me a few weeks ago,” the auburn headed male explains.

A knowing expression takes over his features almost immediately and that unnaturally serious expression finally fades, “Oh, you’re  _ thaaat _ guy. Thanks for taking care of him that time, man.”

“Yeah, it was no problem.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence where Sunggyu’s friend looks between them some more and notices there’s a bit of fidgeting on both parties, “Listen you two, don’t do something that’ll get you arrested, alright?”

“I thought I left my mom at home,” Sunggyu grumbles.

“You’re still in public!” he flails and sighs in resignation, “Wait ‘til the other guys hear about this.”

“Don’t tell them! We’ll talk later, okay? So don’t say anything.”

“Alright. But don’t think I’ll forget it!”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“See ya later,” he waved dismissively before turning to leave, “Keep it in your pants, man!”

“Get out of here!” Sunggyu almost yells and then groans as he lets his face fall into his hands, “I can’t  _ believe _ ...!”

“He does have a point about--”

“That’s the second time he’s screwed me over. He’s going to pay,” Sunggyu murmured under his breath but Woohyun heard it clearly.

He can’t help the light laugh that escapes his lips before he pulls the other into an embrace, “I’m happy holding you like this too, you know.”

Sunggyu fits himself comfortably between the arms holding him, “You’re a sappy guy, you know.”

He merely chuckles. They stay in each other ’s embrace for a while longer, Sunggyu paranoid that Sungyeol might show up at any minute if they end up doing anything else. He can’t keep the constant sighs that escape him. Woohyun finally laughs at the hundredth one and speaks.

“So what are you gonna tell the guys?”

“I have no idea...,” silence takes over them, the noise of the waves crashing onto the shore filling their ears, “What  _ are _ you gonna tell them?” 

“What?”

“I want to know what  _ you’d _ tell them,” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun became nervous, “Y-you’re friends?”

The auburn haired male nodded. Woohyun knew what he wanted to tell them but what if it wasn’t what Sunggyu wanted to hear? What if it wasn’t what he was after? Sunggyu tilted his head up to get a better look at him and waited. There was no way he could mistake the look directed at him. He could see the anticipation in his eyes and he felt like maybe they both wanted the same thing.

“Well, I’d tell them that... You’re a pretty nice guy. A little pushy but kin--”

“Why would you tell them  _ that _ ? They’re my friends, they already know me!”

Woohyun tried not to laugh, “Really? Do they know how sexy you are? Because they have to know how much of a gentleman I am to be able to resi-”

He’s silenced by warm lips. He chuckles lightly onto the kiss and while he tries to keep them short and light, Sunggyu refuses to have any of it, searching out the lips that part from his almost immediately. They’re back to where they started the moment Sunggyu takes a second to stop and settle himself on Woohyun’s lap.

The dark haired male gasps when he feels the other grind down onto him. His hands immediately reach for the other ’s butt and pulls him in for another rough grind, making Sunggyu let out an amused groan. He continues to gyrate his hips down on the male, his hands resting on his shoulders.

“Resist? I don’t think you’ll be able to tell them that,” Sunggyu whispered, his forehead touching the other’s as he continues to rock his body. Woohyun bites the swollen lips of the male on top of him and allows him to feel his torso, the long fingers sneaking under his shirt to pull it up and feel his naked and defined abs. Sunggyu hums in satisfaction, his fingers going up and slightly brushing at the other’s dark nubs before he pulls back entirely, parting from the kiss noisily and deliberately looking down between their bodies. It’s dark, they can’t see clearly, but their eyes have adjusted to the darkness and the point is not to actually see. They can feel their hard flesh pressed against each other.

The auburn haired male let’s his hand touch Woohyun through his clothes, “So hard,” he can’t help but say. He’s wearing dark linen shorts so Sunggyu massages and strokes a little blindly but glances up to see him leaning his head back against the rock, breathing in heavily. Woohyun doesn’t want to open his eyes. It’s almost surreal. Was it really happening? He feels long fingers tug at the button of his shorts and his breath picks up. The zipper is pulled down slowly and his breath stops when he feels a warm hand grip him and expose him to the cool air around them.

He moans a curse as the hand continues its stroking. He finally opens his eyes and is met with Sunggyu’s beautiful face still tilted down before looking up and meeting his eyes, “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out.

A satisfied smirk graces his lips. He pulls away and repositions himself, sitting back between Woohyun’s parted legs and unbuttoning the capris he’s wearing. Woohyun quickly takes over and pulls the male out as well. He begins to stroke him slowly, feeling the weight in his hand before trying to match the pace the Sunggyu picks upon. They share moans and grunts between kisses. Each trying to find what made them tick, stopping to tease the tip in one way or another. It didn’t take extremely long for them to finish, the tension between them escalating since they met and only building up exponentially. The whines and breathy curse words that escaped one another pulling them closer and closer. Woohyun was the first to burst, his breathing quickening and in turn pulling Sunggyu along with him. He released in long strings, his body shaking and contracting, the other male following suit only moments later.

The auburn haired male rested against Woohyun’s chest, both returning from the sudden high they skyrocketed towards. After regaining their bearings (and finding some tissues in Woohyun’s pockets from the restaurant earlier to clean up with) they sat quietly together.

“Please entrust him to me. He’ll be in good hands,” Woohyun suddenly spoke. Sunggyu stared at him inquisitively before he decided he should clear it up, “That’s what I’d tell them. You?”

“Yes.”

It took a moment for Woohyun to realize that Sunggyu was directly responding to him. He’s left floundering about for a few moments, unsure of how to respond but the auburn haired male laughed. At seeing the beautiful smile he grew to like so much, he smiled as well.

 

Introducing Nam Woohyun to Sunggyu’s friends was quite an ordeal. Sungyeol and Dongwoo wouldn’t stop teasing both of them. Sungyeol undoubtedly makes the both of them blush when he decides he’s going to tell the other two about catching them in the middle of quite a heated make out session. The guys are welcoming and Woohyun thinks it’s because Sunggyu has mentioned him to them before. He has a good time and he looks forward to making them his friends as well.

He wasn’t sure how he was gonna break the news to his own friends, not that it was entirely a secret either. They knew he was seeing someone, he just never let them know who it was. He prepped them the day before they were supposed to meet. They were still a bit shocked when they met the handsome man and not the cute foreign girl they met at the club. Hyuna was the first to react, remembering him from a few days ago at the restaurant they were having lunch at. She asked the questions and eventually everyone else joined in.

“So who asked who out? It’s hard to see this guy putting the moves on anyone,” Hyuna asked.

Sunggyu laughs, and Woohyun feels like he should have just kept that beautiful smile for himself but is quite satisfied that other people get to see it as well, “He did some of the work. He’s very gentlemanly.”

“He really is,” Sohyun agrees with a warm smile, “I’m glad you two met. It was about time he noticed there are people around him.”

“We all see what we want to see,” Woohyun rebuts moving his gaze to Sungjong, making the male blush when Sohyun turns to look at him questioningly.

“Congrats you two!” Hyuna exclaimed happily, the others joining in as well.

Woohyun never thought the guy he met randomly and by chance those weeks ago would end up becoming such an important part of his life. Kim Sunggyu brought him back to life with a passion he’d never felt before and he wasn’t going to let him go that easily

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go. this went from non-m rated to m-rated. lmao hope you enjoyed the long read. let me know your thoughts on the comments below!


End file.
